Clint References Homestuck
by LucianLoveNarnia
Summary: This is just a short, comedic drabble. Of Clint Barton making Homestuck references. Not much else to say on it. It's rated because of strong language, but nothing else.


**So school has started again for me. I'll try to update All's Fair and Choices as often as possible, but I am taking two college courses along with my high school load, so it might not be as often as I'd like. But I will try. Here's a little drabble to hold you over, since I got into Homestuck recently. If you understand it, AWESOME. If you don't...oh well.**

It was an accident, honestly. He'd stumbled across something online that pointed to a web comic. Intrigued, he looked up the web comic. And that's when it all went downhill.

* * *

Tony was in his lab, as per usual, piecing some stuff together for who-knows-the-hell-what, and he decided he was getting thirsty. He talked to JARVIS about relaying the message to someone and asking to get him a drink. Two minutes later, over the intercom he heard Clint's voice.

"What's up, Tony?"

"Just asked JARVIS to get someone to get me a drink. Water or something."

"Oh, hell, that is such a coincidence. I just found an unopened container of apple juice in my closet. It's like fucking Christmas all up in here."

There was a pause while Tony just kind of sat and stared at the intercom. He wasn't totally sure how to respond to that, so he just said, "Are you going to get me something to drink, or are you just going to terrorize me over the intercom?"

All that came back was laughter.

* * *

Steve had inquired about cell phones. They looked interesting enough, but he still didn't quite understand them. When he inquired of it from Clint, the archer had grinned and said that an individual cell phone was called a "sylladex." Steve had just blinked but accepted it, not sure what else to do with the information.

One day, he walked into the living room of Avengers tower and Clint was sitting on the couch, fiddling with his cell phone.

"Is something wrong, Clint?"

"I've been busy all afternoon shitting around with my stupid sylladex. It's so frustrating."

"I can't help you there." After all, he was only just learning about the devices.

* * *

Bruce often liked to think aloud. Especially when he was doing really in-depth science. Sometimes he would go down to the lab with Tony and discuss things with him, but other times he'd sit in the living room or the kitchen with a couple notepads and a white board in front of him and just work out equations. Sometimes the man would be carrying on a normal conversation and he would simply dissolve into his science.

This happened one day as Clint was sitting at the counter, as usual, carrying out a normal, civilized conversation with Bruce. That's when the man just started rambling on about something in his notes. For a minute, Clint just sat staring at him before finally he spoke up.

"I suddenly don't understand anything."

* * *

Thor didn't visit too often, but when he did, Clint couldn't help but mess with him. He loved making references, but especially to his comic. (Okay, not his, but you get the idea.) One day he just looked up at the Asgardian and, out of nowhere—as the thought had _just_ popped into his head—he blurted, "Hope you like hammers, dude!" And then continued on as if he never said a word.

* * *

He didn't often terrorize Natasha with references. For the most part it was because she actually understood them. For another, she was his wife, he didn't really _want_ to terrorize her. But when no one else was around and she said or did something that made him think of a comic or movie or whatever, he couldn't help but make a reference.

This particular time, the reference wasn't initiated by Natasha. Clint had donned a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap and was attempting to sneak out. Natasha had looked up from the book in her hands, stared at him for a few moments, and finally asked, "Clint, what are you doing?"

To which, of course, he replied, "Clint? Who is this 'Clint' you speak of? I'm quite certain there had never been, nor will there ever be…." He trailed off, thinking for a moment before taking off the hat and glasses and going, "Yeah, this is a really shitty disguise."

* * *

Clint never intentionally referenced anything to Fury. But sometimes, things just slipped out. The most recent time, Fury had been talking about a man S.H.I.E.L.D. had captured a man. He killed a lot of people, mostly just because he could, but actually saved a few.

"I don't understand why such a terrible human being, who kills for fun, would be considered a hero in any way, shape, or form to those people he unintentionally saved." And when he said that, the reference just slipped out.

"You don't have to be a good person to be a hero." At least it hadn't been one of his weirder references.

* * *

He hated it when these small-time villains attempted to make fun of his name. Not his actual name, of course, but Hawkeye. He felt like, "Asshole, your name is Frog-Man, and _you're_ making fun of _my_ name? I don't think so."

This particular villain wasn't Frog-Man, although he had gotten shit from that douchenozzle, too. But the guy was still giving him crap.

"Hawkeye, huh? What's a little birdie gonna do? Peck at me? I'll snap your neck." That was the last straw. Clint launched three arrows at the guy, hitting him in the chest each time. The villain collapsed and Clint went to stand over him.

The only thing he said was, "Caw caw, motherfucker."

**And there you go. That is Clint referencing Homestuck. A lot. **

**Review for me!**


End file.
